You Have Some Explaining To Do
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Why do you think Sonny was Mackenzie's love interest in the Mackenzie Stalls sketch?


**A/N: Ok so this was inspired because I was watching Candyface and I realized that the Mackenzie Stalls sketch had some hinted Channy, see if you can catch my drift? Lol, sorry I haven't replied to most of the PM's my friends have sent me, been too busy! :(**

**It's my brother's birthday today, he's turning 15!! He invited his friend Andre (I call him Jenessa, LONG STORY) and Grant (I call him Cadillac, again long story) over so now I get to deal with three fifteen/fourteen year old boys in my home for the whole weekend! **

**So a kid named John ran away from school yesterday. Our class is the only eigth grade class at my school so they just split us up into 'search' groups. I got paired with Nate (joy!) and Benjamin. We looked everywhere and never found him, then we find out he was on the Freeway walking! OMG can you spell stupid?**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I watched the latest So Random episode one last time before heading to my room. Nico was right the Mackenzie Stalls sketch was worth the torture that the drama snobs put us through. I recalled the moment,

~~Flashback~~

"Amazing job out there kids," Marshal smiled, "But why was I not informed of the Mackenzie Falls parody sketch? You know what.. I don't want to hear it. I'm cancelling next weeks show!" With that he stalked off, running his hand across his bald head.

"Mackenzie Stalls?" a familiar voice asked. Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora, and I exchanged glances and tried to stifle a laugh. We knew this was coming, but we hadn't expected Chad to have a new hairstyle.

"Uh Chip, your hair?" Nico asked crossing his arms, "It's.... different."

Chad shrugged hurriedly and called out for his cast. They all approached with a different item in their hands. Some had toilet plungers others toilet paper or a toilet brush, some even had the stuff that turns your toilet water blue.

"Since you all love jokes so much," Chad started, faking enthusiasm, "Here's a riddle. What common house hold appliance can we use these on?"

Before I could answer Grady piped up. "You're hair?" he asked, "I mean I know you put a lot of crap in it, but toilet burshes?"

Chad's angry face started turning red, anyone could see that he was in fact ticked off.

"I get the fat one!" he yelled pulling Grady by his ear towards the bathroom. There were screams and we all flinched. After a few minutes two figures emerged, surrounded by smoke.

"I got a 'Sunshine State' wedgie and look," Grady complained, poiting out the toilet paper stuck around his body.

I glared at Chad and rushed over to Grady, managing to dissconnect his underwear from his head. The Mackenzie Falls cast burst into laughter as they watched us all try and fail to pull off the toilet paper and plungers stuck on Grady.

"I want the blonde one," a squeaky voice yelled as a brown haired girl dragged Tawni off into the restroom. Pretty soon there was a battle of the casts.

Drama snobs trying to push us Randoms into the bathroom, and vice versa. I stepped back and hid around the corner, listening to the screaming coming from the other side. When a hand clasped down on my shoulder I nearly screamed, but the hand moved to my mouth shushing me.

"Don't scream, it's me," a voice said. I turned to see Chad, looking down at me with a serious expression.

"You have some explaining to do!" he demanded seriously.

I sighed and looked back up at him, into his deep blue eyes. I couldn't lie, damn his charm. "Well I wrote it," I admitted, "And there was a reason for it!"

He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "I know that! I mean why?"

I shrugged, "Because you guys are such jerks to us."

He gripped my shoulder tightly as he tried to calm himself. "I know that too! I want to know why you were Mackenzie's love interest!" he screamed.

I smuggly crossed my arms, "Why were you watching our show?"

"I wasn't, I hired someone," he countered. But I saw straight through him. I just stared at him intensly until he gave in.

"I wanted to see you," he sighed looking at the ground.

I smiled. "Well that's awfully odd.... and very sweet.. of you. If you must know I was cast as Mackenzie's love interest because of Tawni. Tawni though that if it was the real show that you would cast me as your love interest because you're 'in love' with me," I explained adding air quotes to in love.

Chad shrugged. "Maybe she wasn't all that wrong," he pondered.

"What do you-," I asked but got cut off with an odd sensation. Chad was kissing me! Yes it's true, the Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me!

After a short second he pulled back. "I.. I.. um... pick you up at eight?" he asked.

I sighed and looked at the ground, shaking my head. "We can't, our casts will NOT be happy," I said, killing myself for saying it, "But I.. I'll work on my cast and you work on yours. Maybe sometime in the future we can...."

He smiled at me warmly. "Ok," he agreed, "But since you rejected the Chad Dylan Cooper, I have a little present for you."

I was about to ask what when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside of a bathroom. I emerged with toilet paper all around my body and a toilet plunger stuck to my backside.

I smiled but shook my head at Chad. He was still his same old immature egolisitc self centered jerk Chad. But he was _my _immature egolistic self centered jerk!

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked, I got bored of writing it so I just wanted to finish it before play rehersal! lol srry for misspellings too, i didn't have time to proofread!**


End file.
